The Folowak
The Folowak ORIGINS Native American urban legend states, in the 1800's a frog-like creature with wings and hands with razor-sharp claws would terrorize Native American tribes in the North East. Desriptions of the creature would say you could see it with large beady eyes that could be seen from in the dark, maybe it be a bush or in a tree. It stood at 6'2 and with outstanding strength, it could throw a human over 40 yards. It would make a ribbiting noise like a frog, but it would sound deeper and would make a little clicking noise as well. Natives would call this creature, The Folowak. THE STORY It was a normal Monday for little Johnny, he walked to school and chatted with his 2 friends, Tyler and Ayden. But one of his friends pointed something out to the 2 and him and I looked at the treeline, in it could be seen 2 large beady eyes, after a few moments a staring a loud ribbit, kinda like a frog but deeper and weirder could be heard followed by a clicking noise. It freaked all of us out and we broke into a sprint. After making it to school panting, only then did we look back, we saw nothing. We told nobody at school, due to the fact they obviously wouldn't believe us. At the school entrance we all told eachother goodbye and went our seperate ways to our respective homes. The creature wasn't seen. After the week ended with a few sightings of the creature, we had enough of it. We met up at my house here's how that went. "Hey Johnny!" said Ayden as he and Tyler walked in "I got all that stuff you asked for over the phone, is that thing the reason for that?" He asked questioningly. Tyler spoke, "I brought my laptop like you asked, what's the big deal? My mom drilled me for answers but I just said it was for a project." I spoke, "It's the thing, and it's in my backyard. Eating our harvest." Tyler spoke, "Man that thing has got you pinned down. Those nerf guns you got aren't gonna do anything about that." He chuckled nervously. Ayden spoke, "This is serious Tyler, now what's with all this stuff you needed? I got the granola bars, flashlights with batteries, water, and backpacks." I would then explain, "Were going to go out and scare it out of my backyard." Ayden and Tyler both said, "NO!" I then spoke "Guys, if we dont get it out you're probably not gonna see my at school on Monday." Ayden spoke, "I get that, but if we do this let's atleast figure out some things." I spoke, "Alright fine. Tyler this is why we need that laptop." Tyler would speak, "Alright.". Us 3 then went to my room and put the laptop on my desk. Tyler would flip it open, powering it on. I took over, and went to Chrome on his laptop, I would then search up "Frog with wings". What popped up disturbed me. A document about it was on the screen titled "The Folowak" it talked about the creature with razor-sharp claws and wings. Ayden spoke, "So that's what it's called...spooky." Tyler responded, "This is serious!" he said mimicking Ayden from a few minutes ago. I spoke, "Stop fighting you 2." I finished reading. I spoke, "Okay when it gets dark, we got out and just...wave our flashlights at it. Best plan I could come up with." Ayden responded, "Best plan I've ever heard, yeah were going to go out and wave flashlights at a frog creature with razor-sharp claws, good plan!" Tyler stayed quiet. I retorted, "Got a better plan smart guy?" He responded, "Yeah, get a gun!" I responded, "Where would we get one then smart guy?!" He stayed quiet out of retorts. I spoke "Then it's settled when it gets dark, we go and wave our lights at it. It had turned dark after a few movies and we prepared our flashlights. I spoke "You 2 ready?" Tyler was nervously shaking but still nodded, Ayden nodded saying "This is a terrible idea." Us 3 went out, flashlights on. We waved them all over the place, flashing it in it's eyes. It made a deep screeching noise with high pitched and low pitched clicking following. Tyler screemed as the creature flew up, and came down on him. The creature would get up and grab Tyler by the ankle. It threw him against the wall, smashing his head open, blood splattered onto the wall, with more blood pouring out as his body fell to the ground. The creature set it's eyes on me as it flew up into the air. It came down and I dove out of the way. A low clicking noise was heard from the creature, it set it's eyes on Ayden. Ayden ran into the house dropping his light. The creature then dove for me as I was caught off-guard, it would pin me to the ground and dig into my chest, I gasped in horror as I could barely breath, the last thing I saw was the creatures hand pulling out my entrails. The next day, I was in my home watching the news wondering what happened to Tyler and Johnny. The news reporter spoke, "Later last night neighbors reported noises and screams coming from a nearby home, police arrived on the scene to a horrific scene. Blood was splattered on the wall the window was broken in with the cabinets ripped open, the house a wreck. A pool of blood was in the middle of the backyard with what seemed to be claw marks in the dirt. They were fresh. Upstairs was a laptop and 3 backpacks with water and granola bars. On the laptop was a document of a creature known as "The Folowak" a frog-like creature with razor-sharp claws, large beady eyes, and wings. It was roughly 6'2 and stalked North Eastern Native American tribes. That is all for now, and police will continue to find evidence, please continue to stay tuned this has been channel 8 news true crime report." The news reporter went on to talk about the weather. I tuned out because I didn't care all too much about the weather. "I could've been Tyler and Johnny if I had stayed, but I left them...Oh god..What do I do?" I went upstairs to my room, I looked outside my window it was getting dark. I layed down in my bed and soon went to sleep. I woke up to a low clicking noise, I awaken to see a creature standing above me on my ceiling It dropped on me and I felt it claw into my stomach roughly where my heart was, the last thing I saw was it's hand holding my heart and consuming it. (This is my first creepypastas I hope whoever reads this finds it interesting.) Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Im died